Kid'napping
by Meowster Maybe
Summary: Ciel gets kidnapped as a plot for Grell to get to Sebastian. SebastianXGrell and... Wait for it... RonaldXCiel I don't own Black Butler or characters etc... Contains yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Simples *meerkat noise*


**I don't own Black Butler/Kurshitsuji or the characters. This is a fanfiction. **

**Please note: This is yaoi smut stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it. I set the rating for a reason. **

**Otherwise: Please enjoy reading! I appreciate reviews. So ya... Have fun!**

**~ Meowster**

_**Note for story: £1 ($1.51 or €1.28) had the buying power of £75 ($113.42 or €95.70). There were 20 shillings in a £1. Please remember Shillings were abolished in 1971 - English people no longer use shillings, but they did in 1880-90's Victorian Britain.**_

**_So £5 ($7.56 or €6.38) had the buying power of £375 ($567.11 or €478.49), and a couple of shillings was like a couple of pounds (£)._**

Sparks flew as the chainsaw came in contact with Sebastian's cutlery.

"Again, Grell?" Sebastian sighed. Grell pulled back.

"Oh Bassy, you know I just can't stay away from you." Grell grinned wildly, before taking another strike. The next attack was aimed at Sebastian's stomach, which he blocked with a knife. Grell scowled.

"It's not that I don't enjoy our little meetings, they just tend to be a bore. Plus, I have a lot to do today." Sebastian muttered, throwing Grell off with one swift hand movement. Grell wobbled, and fell over completely. While polishing the cutlery, Sebastian glanced at the reaper sat on the floor, scowling.

"Why is it you want my death so badly?" Sebastian asked. The question had been on his mind for a while, but he'd never bothered to ask.

"I want to see your cinematic records, Sebby." Grell pouted innocently. Sebastian raised his eyebrows. His death wasn't worth a few minutes of a reapers curiosity.

"No." Sebastian replied flatly. An almost growling sound emerged from the reaper. "That's new." Sebastian stated.

"Quit your teasing." Grell muttered, standing up. "Now, why did this stop?" He asked himself quietly, shaking his death scythe. Sebastian watched as he shook it, hit it, then decided to look at it more closely.

"Out of gas." Grell sulked.

"That's a shame." Sebastian turned on his heel, and went to presume to his duties.

"Sebas-chan..." Grell cooed from behind. Sebastian flinched as Grell wrapped his arms around him. One hand stroking his chest and the other his side. "Would you happen to have any spare gas?" Grell asked softly into Sebastian's ear. His warm breath sent shivers up Sebastian's spine.

"What? So you can attempt to kill me?" Sebastian asked expectantly, raising one brow. Grell nodded, smiling sweetly. "I'm afraid the answer to that is no." Sebastian tried to escape Grells grasp. The reapers hands became claw-like, keeping a strong grip. Sebastian glanced at his face. He was glowering in a foul manner.

"Give me what I want, Sebby." The heel of Grells boots ran up Sebastian's shin.

"You sound like a spoilt child." Sebastian challenged. Grell was powerless without his death scythe. So an even battle might prove amusing.

"If you're going to offend me, fine, leave." Grell let go. Sebastian started off again. As he left the room, a knife shot through the air, pinning Sebastian's arm to the wall by his sleeve.

"Don't turn your back on the attacker, Bassy." Grell grinned. Sebastian was astounded by the accuracy of the shot.

His other arm was pinned against the wall as well. Then both of his shoulders. Each with excellent accuracy, not even brushing against the skin.

"You can stay there for a while." Grell shrugged, walking past. Once the reaper was out of sight, Sebastian sighed deeply.

He didn't want to tear his tailcoat, but he couldn't wait all day.

With the force they'd been struck in with, the knives weren't going to be easily removed.

"Damn reaper." Sebastian muttered.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"Master Ciel, I brewed some Earl Grey for you." Sebastian announced, pushing the tea trolley into the study.

"My, you did take your time." A familiar voice yawned. Sebastian glared at the back of the chair which was usually occupied by his master. A red-headed reaper peered over the top of the chair, grinning madly.

"Grell..." Sebastian growled.

"That's right. No bocchan here." Grell stood up, went round to the front of the desk and sat on it cross-legged.

"What have you done now, Reaper?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I did nothing. I'm merely the frail witness." Grell announced dramatically, putting his hand to his forehead.

"I doubt that." Sebastian muttered airily.

"The only people whom knows the location of your precious Ciel, is I, the witness, Grell Sutcliff, and the kidnapper." Grell stated. "But not Ciel, because he's unconscious."

"If you had nothing to do with the kidnapping, how do you know his final location?" Sebastian questioned. As though Grells acting wasn't believable, but his story was patchy as well.

"I don't know! It happened all too fast!" Grell exclaimed, before pretending to cry. Then he abruptly stopped, and jumped off the desk. "Maybe a little of Sebastian will jog my memory a little." Grell smirked, running his index finger along Sebastian's jaw line.

Sebastian twitched. He'd have to go along with Grells game if he wanted to save Ciel.

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I want nothing from you, Bassy. I want _you_." Grells green eyes glittered mischievously. Sebastian swallowed, his insides filling with dread.

"Then will you tell me where Ciel is?" Sebastian asked. Grell nodded happily. "In which case," Sebastian took off his tail coat, folded it, and placed it on the desk. "I'm all yours." Sebastian held out his arms to the side, showing Grell he was open.

Grell gasped.

"This is going to be lots of fun!" He giggled, grabbing Sebastian and pulling him upstairs.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Ronald glanced at the kid lying unconscious on the floor. Such an easy job for so much money.

If it was Ronald hiring someone to do it, he'd give them a couple of shillings, not a whole five pounds. Grell must've been really desperate. Then again, Grell was really desperate. He'd love anything that breathed. Or didn't breathe... Grell would love anything.

Ciel moaned and sat up.

Ronald got up and knocked him out again. He then returned to his seat with his legs crossed on the desk.

He should do people's dirty work more often. It sure was easy money.

"Sebas-..." Ciel mumbled. Ronald threw a book at the kid.

If he even uttered the demons name, he'd find where they were. Not only would Grell be pissed, but Sebastian would kick Ronald's ass.

"Ow... What in gods name?" Ciel rubbed his face, waking up. Throwing a book wasn't the best idea.

"Aw crap..." Ronald got up again and went over to Ciel. "Heya!" He smiled.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"Ronald, nice to meet you." Ronald held out his hand. Ciel cautiously shook it.

"Where am I?" Ciel asked, looking around.

"Ok, this is gonna sound weird: I was payed to sorta child mind you for a while." Ronald shrugged, sitting cross legged in front of Ciel. He needed to be tactful if he didn't want Ciel screaming for the demon.

"Child mind?" Ciel questioned with disgust.

"I would say baby sit, but you're too old for that." Ronald grinned. Ciel glared at him.

"I wouldn't be grinning like that if I were you. My butler will be here soon, then you'll be sorry." Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, the demon." Ronald nodded.

"Yes. Sebast-..." Ciel was stopped by Ronald covering his mouth. Ciel made muffled protests.

"Listen, you can't say his name, or he'll come sooner than we want." Ronald tried to explain, before letting go of Ciel.

"Sooner than we want? If it were up to me, he would've been and gone already." Ciel muttered.

"Just don't say his name until he gets here, alright?" Ronald asked.

"Until he gets here? How can he get here if I don't call for him to tell him where I am?" Ciel questioned angrily.

"Grells gonna tell him where you are after he's finished with his 'plan'." Ronald stated, smiling. Ciel scowled.

"And what's this 'plan'?" Ciel asked. Ronald shrugged.

"Grell didn't tell me. Just stay quiet and then I won't have to knock you out." Ronald suggested.

"Why would you not want to, as the kidnapper, surely you'd want me to stay utterly silent?" Ciel asked.

"I see what you did there! 'Kid'napper!" Ronald laughed. He was silenced by a death glare from Ciel. "I'm bored." Ronald admitted. Ciel sighed.

"How childish..." He muttered.

"You wanna play cards?" Ronald asked.

"I prefer chess." Ciel replied.

"I don't have chess. So will cards do?" Ronald pulled a pack of cards from the inside of his jacket.

"I suppose..." Ciel reluctantly agreed.

"Great! You know how to play strip poker?" Ronald asked, dealing out the cards.

"Excuse me?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"It's always popular with ladies. Plus, it's tonnes of fun. Know how to play?" Ronald repeated his question.

"Lao once explained the rules, to my great disgust." Ciel replied.

"Awesome." Ronald grinned.

＊

Later

＊

"Aw man, I really suck at this game..." Ronald groaned, losing for the third time. He'd already taken off his tie and jacket, and they'd decided shoes, socks, hats, glasses, etc, didn't count.

Ciel had only taken off his coat.

Ronald unbuttoned and shrugged of his shirt.

"Your turn." He muttered, wallowing in self-pity. He noticed a slight blush in Ciels cheeks, as his gaze remained on Ronald's bare chest.

Ciel was attracted to Ronald?!

Ronald didn't really blame him. All of the ladies were, so he must've been starting to take a toll on the male sex as well.

"Y-yes, of course." Ciel mumbled. Ciel seemed really focused on his cards, but at the same time really distracted. "What're you staring at me for?" Ciel snapped.

"We're playing poker. Looking at your opponent is part of the game." Ronald replied flatly. Ciel blushed, sternly staring at his cards.

Ronald rolled his eyes.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

Sebastian twitched as Grell ran his tongue along Sebastian's neck.

"Are you just going to lie here kissing me?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm?" Grell tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing more?" Sebastian questioned. He knew he sounded desperate, but he was frustrated.

"M-more? R-right..." Grell nodded, sitting up. The reaper looked nervous. Averting his eyes, and fiddling with his hair.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin..." Sebastian muttered.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no! N-n-not at all!" Grell denied, stuttering madly. "Um... More. Right. Erm... Of course..." Grell took of his red coat, then sat there playing with the cuffs of his shirt nervously.

Sebastian pulled Grell back into a lying position, kissing him roughly. He undid Grells brown waistcoat, loosened and tossed aside his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. All without parting from Grells lips.

Neither creature needed to breathe, so the kiss easily lasted. But Sebastian needed to see what he was doing.

Sebastian started to unzip Grells trousers. Earning a small gasp from the reaper below him. Sebastian chucked the trousers in some direction.

The demon loosened his own tie before taking it off completely. Then he unbuttoned his shirt for show. He proceeded to undo his own trousers.

"S-Sebby... Please be gentle..." Grell mumbled, blushing.

"I'll try." Sebastian replied, ushering for Grell to wet his fingers. Grell clearly didn't understand. "Wet them." Sebastian encouraged. Grell licked his finger. Sebastian sighed.

He held Grells chin as he shoved his fingers into Grells mouth. Swirling around saliva he could find. Once satisfied, he placed them at Grells entrance.

"Be gentle! Be gentle! Be gentle!" Grell begged, nervous. Sebastian decided to only start with one finger. He let Grell adjust before adding, the second, then the third. He then pulled out.

Grell looked up.

"Ready?" Sebastian smirked. Grell nodded. Sebastian rammed himself inside Grell as hard as he could. Grell screamed, in what Sebastian couldn't tell whether was in pain or pleasure.

Sebastian checked to see if Grell was alright. He was smiling, so Sebastian continued.

Repeating the action over and over, picking up a rhythm.

"Sebastian!" Grell moaned. Sebastian heard Grell say his name, but he heard it whispered elsewhere. It was too quiet for Sebastian to pinpoint a location, though he could tell it was coming from the West. Vaguely ten miles away.

Sebastian ignored it. Grell was more important that Ciel at that moment.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"I thought he'd be here by now." Ciel stated.

"Me too." Ronald agreed, not looking up from his cards. "I win." He grinned. Ciel looked at his own cards. His two threes, a jack and an ace didn't match to Ronald's full queens.

Ciel reluctantly unbuttoned his shirt, then took it off.

He wasn't going to admit that he purposely lost so that Ronald's trousers would stay up. He'd already allowed for belts to count. Ronald was exceptionally bad at poker.

"When will we end this game?" Ciel asked.

"What? We're only half through!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Half through?! We've played seven rounds!" Ciel questioned. "You mean you intend to play this game until we're both fully naked?!" Ciel was appalled.

"When else would you stop?" Ronald shrugged.

"When your gaming partner is horrified by your intentions of the game..." Ciel shivered. Ronald laughed.

"But I don't know any other card games." He muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"How can you not know any other card games? Sebast-..." Ciel started. Ronald wrestled him, covering his mouth. "For christs sake man!" Ciel exclaimed.

"You said you wouldn't call him." Ronald whined.

"You're hurting me!" Ciel shouted, thumping Ronald's leg. Having a fully grown man practically sit on him wasn't the most comfortable thing. Ronald sat beside him. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I already did call him." Ciel smirked.

"What?" Ronald asked.

"Earlier, I whispered his name. It was faint, but I'm sure he heard it. Meaning I can yell for him all I want." Ciel explained. Ronald mentally cursed himself for being distracted by his own boredom.

Ciel took a deep breath to shout.

Ronald covered his mouth again. The words were muffled, by were still distinctively 'Sebastian!'.

Ciel bit down hard on Ronald's hand. Ronald yelped in pain.

"Sebastian! I need you!" Ciel screamed. Ronald panicked. Maybe Sebastian just missed it? He still tried to shut up Ciel.

"Come on, I don't wanna knock you out again." Ronald complained, trying to cover Ciels mouth without being bitten.

Ronald had nothing to gag Ciel with.

In pure panic, Ronald put his own tongue in Ciels mouth, kissing him deeply.

"R-Ronald!" Ciel exclaimed, breathless.

"Tell me when you need to breathe, alright?" Ronald kissed Ciel again. He was hooked.

They kissed for a while, until Ciel squeezed Ronald's bicep. He pulled away, and Ciel gasped for breath.

"How... How do... How do you last so long?" Ciel asked, completely out of breath.

"I don't need to breathe." Ronald shrugged.

"W-what?" Ciel asked.

"I'm a reaper. Could you not tell?" Ronald asked.

"You look like a regular young man." Ciel replied.

"I'm actually coming up to two hundred." Ronald admitted.

"Sounds fantastic." Ciel muttered, before pulling Ronald down for another kiss.

It took Ciel a while for him to realise Ronald was working at his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" Ciel asked, turning his head so he could talk. Ronald pulled Ciels shorts off completely, then pulled down his own trousers.

"You'll thank me later." He smirked.

＊~●~＊~ ~＊~●~＊

"The kids in an abandoned manor eleven miles from here, by the way." Grell turned to Sebastian. The two were still in the afterglow.

"I know." Sebastian replied.

"Wait... What?" Grell asked.

"He called me a while ago." Sebastian shrugged. Grell blinked in confusion. Sebastian knew?

"Then why did you stay?" Grell asked. Sebastian just smiled to himself. "Do you love me, Bassy?" Grell questioned excitedly.

"Hmm... I have become quite attached to you... Yes." Sebastian decided. Grell gasped and then hugged Sebastian tightly. "Or maybe I love your body... I can't tell the difference, really." Sebastian added quietly.

"Say what?" Grell asked.

"Just thinking aloud." Sebastian smiled.

"O-okay..." Grell snuggled up to Sebastian.

"I'd better go and get Ciel." Sebastian sighed, sitting up.

"Must you?" Grell muttered disappointedly.

"Afraid so." Sebastian kissed Grell gently, before pulling on his trousers. Grell pouted, before putting on his own clothes.

The two went to fetch Ciel together.

"You weren't bluffing when you said abandoned." Sebastian stated, looking at the dust that coated everything,

"Why would I?" Grell shrugged. "He should be in the study." Grell pointed down the hall. The two went to the room in which Grell instructed.

Both were horrified to find Ronald pumping himself into Ciel.

"R-Ronny?" Grell asked.

"Grell!"

"Sebastian!"

Both Ronald and Ciel exclaimed at the same time, ceasing their groans of pleasure.

"This wasn't part of the plan..." Grell mumbled.

"Oh... It wasn't?" Ronald laughed nervously. "M-my bad..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um... R-Ronald! W-what are you doing?!" Ciel fake exclaimed.

"Yeah, nice try. Bit late for that." Ronald muttered.

"My young lord, why did you allow him to do such things to you?" Sebastian asked.

"Why did you leave me for... Four hours?! Didn't you hear me calling?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Er... I don't think I did, actually..." Sebastian mumbled, averting his eyes. Disobeying his master was a crime to be ashamed of.

"Let's just say we all have a lot of free time." Ronald shrugged, pulling on his trouser and starting to button up his shirt.

"What did you do to my bocchan?" Sebastian asked darkly.

"What did you do to my Senpai?" Ronald questioned in return.

"I feel like I should be asking what you did to Ronald..." Grell muttered to Ciel.

"And I, you to Sebastian." Ciel replied.

"That would be if we actually cared." Grell shrugged.

"That's true." Ciel agreed. "So this whole thing was a plot to make Sebastian subject to your perverted antics?" Ciel asked.

"Oh yes!" Grell clutched his heart. "Wait... Perverted?! How dare you?!" Grell exclaimed. Ciel raised his brows. "I was just kissing him, then he wanted 'more'." Grell shrugged. At first, it seemed out of character of Sebastian to want anything besides Ciels soul, especially anything from Grell. But as he tried to picture it, the scene became more believable.

Ciel shook his head to get out any images that had clouded up.

"Don't say this was my fault! You left the kid entirely!" Ronald shouted.

"Assuming you were going to take care of him!" Sebastian replied, raising his voice.

"I did! Just toward the end we go a little too bored..." Ronald mumbled. "But it's your own fault for leaving him for four hours!" Ronald stamped his foot.

"It's your fault for even getting involved." Sebastian glared, his eyes shining.

"Sebastian, it doesn't matter, let's go back to the manor already." Ciel muttered.

"Of course, master." Sebastian bowed. He led Ciel out, Grell chatting to him about tue love and all.

"Ronald, I almost forgot to say 'thank you'." Ciel added.

"For what?" Ronald asked, clearly surprised.

"You said I'd thank you later, and I have." Ciel replied. "Also for taking fairly good care of me while my butler slacked off."

"Anytime!" Ronald grinned.

"Glad to hear it." Ciel smiled, before catching up with Sebastian and Grell.

"See ya round, Ciel." Ronald muttered, doing up his tie and walking in the other direction.


End file.
